


Learnin’ to Fly

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Fics [19]
Category: The Craft (1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: au_bingo, Community: comment_fic, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Movie, Prompt Art, Prompt Fic, Song: Learnin' to Fly, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a teenage girl isn't easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learnin’ to Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Mini-Picspam] touch your skin to mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/290569) by [lady_krysis (saekhwa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis). 



> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Columbia Pictures own The Craft. I own the oneshots, songfics, stories and poems I cook up from time to time.

Nancy sits in front of her altar, mulling over some things in her mind. Her mind was different from all those other girls — the snobby bleach blonde girls who had money to spare, like Laura Lizzie, who would taunt Rochelle for having dark skin — at St. Bernard’s Academy. She knew that they couldn’t hold a candle to her academically. But then again, everyone’s mind was different in some ways and the same in others. People’s minds did work in strange and/or odd ways from time to time, after all.

They were friends, and that was all that mattered. But Nancy didn’t see it that way at all. She saw it differently. She felt that she deserved better — a new life, more than enough money to spare and never wanting to go back to being labelled as “poor white trash” — ever again. A new life was indeed for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
